It is increasingly clear that combat in buildings is a very likely scenario in the future, irrespective of whether it is a matter of an international effort, defense against invasion or combating terrorism. Combat in buildings in turn requires it to be possible for firing with all carried weapons to be carried out inside buildings or out from buildings. To have to run outdoors as soon as it is intended to open fire involves losing time but above all leaving the protection the building after all offers. It has to be possible for firing indoors to be carried out without risk to weapon operators or other people in the same or adjoining room or space.